It will Rain
by Insane Cali Gurl
Summary: **On Hold 3/11/12**Sequel to: Damn This Wild Heart...How much has changed since Paul left?  And will he ever return?
1. Ch 1 Keeping Her Alive

**Okay so here's the sequel.**

**Enjoy!**

**~Maxine**

**Chapter 1** – Keeping Her Alive

Indigo eyes slowly fluttered open. She just wanted ten more minutes to relax. Ten more minutes of sleep. Ten more minutes of complete quiet. She already knew that wasn't going to happen. She could already hear her tiny terrorist in his bedroom. He was always so good about staying in his room when he woke up earlier than her in the mornings. He had a TV, a DVD player and an unlimited amount of Disney DVD's. He would get up dress himself and sit in the middle of his bed and watch which ever movie was his favorite for the week. Currently 'A Bugs Life' was on repeat.

Olivia slowly pulled herself from bed as she stretched. She'd showered the night before so she went over and dug through her closet. Pulling off the shorts and t-shirt she normal wore to bed as she slipped into her jeans and then got her bra on and her form fitted blue t-shirt. She pulled her long waist length hair up in a ponytail. She made sure her bed was straightened up.

She walked out of her bedroom and down the hallway slightly to the bedroom across the hall from hers as she knocked on the door and opened it slightly.

"Mommy!" The familiar voice of her son squealed. As he smile laughter dance in his onyx eyes; those onyx eyes that reminded her so much of his father.

Olivia watched as her tiny terrorist jumped off his racecar bed and bounced over and into her arms as she scooped him up and he wrapped his legs around her waist and she peppered his beautiful face with kisses. "Are you ready to go over to Aunt Emily's?" She smiled softly as she watched him nod enthusiastically. "Okay socks, shoes and jacket. Then we'll be ready to go." She bent over and placed him on his feet as she turned and left the room.

She jogged downstairs as she got her own sneakers on, and then pulled on her zip up hoodie. About that time she could hear her son's small feet as they bounded down the stairs and up to her side. He already had his little blue backpack on and a smile. "C'mon kiddo I don't want to be late for work." As he took her hand and they walked out of the house she was sure to lock up behind them. After strapping him into his car seat and securing herself in front she looked in the rear view mirror and watched as he gave her thumbs up.

Olivia pulled out onto the road as she headed towards Sam and Emily's. She couldn't believe how much had changed in four years. She still had the same dull ache in her chest that had been there when Paul left four years ago. And though she feared he was dead, she secretly hoped he would come back to La Push someday. She desperately wanted him to see him son and wanted her son to know his father. There wasn't a day that went by that she didn't at least think of Paul once or miss him.

The guilt of him taking a human life in wolf form ate at him so badly that Olivia never saw or heard from him again the day he had killed Mark Nauss. It wasn't until a few weeks later when she realized she was pregnant. What kind of luck does one person have of getting pregnant the same night they lose their virginity? Apparently Olivia had that kind of luck. The pregnancy had been difficult for her. It was her senior year and everyone in the pack was trying to protect her and keep her safe and tried to help her as much as they possibly could; especially Sam and Emily.

Sam was furious with Paul for the first six months, but eventually his angry attitude dwindled down to nothing because he knew his anger was hurting Olivia. Ann she wanted was for Paul to come back and he was suddenly aware the madder he got the more Olivia took it to heart.

Olivia pulled into the driveway and saw Sam standing on the porch drinking his morning coffee. He smiled softly as he walked down the steps and opened the back passenger door and unhooked Jr. He hopped out of his car seat as he leaned forward and kissed Olivia's cheek.

"Love you mommy." His voice was the sweetest thing she'd ever heard.

She pushed his bangs out of his face and kissed his forehead. "Love you too bug. I'll see you in a few hours. Be good for Aunt Emily and Uncle Sam." She watched as he nodded and Sam winked at her as he lifted his nephew out of the Jeep Cherokee like he weighed nothing.

Sam watched as Olivia pulled out of the drive and disappeared down the road towards Forks. Sam was extremely proud of his baby sister for the way she's handled raising Jr and handling Paul's disappearance. Sam still wanted to skin him alive if he ever showed back up in La Push. He cringed at the thought that Olivia had nearly died during child birth, but was also proud of his pack for rallying around her during such a hard time.

Sam and the rest of the pack for a few days after the murder could feel the guilt radiating from Paul. His thoughts ran wild with guilt and he teetered between turning himself in to Chief Swan for the murder or leaving. In the end leaving was his choice. No one wanted to see him put in prison for murder but no one wanted to see him leave either; especially since they all knew he was protecting his imprint. But you can't exactly explain imprinting to anyone outside of the pack; they wouldn't understand and they would think you're nuts.

Sam smiled down at his nephew. He was an exact replica of Paul only in a smaller four year old version. Sam kissed the top of his head as he carried him into the house.

Emily smiled widely as she watched Sam walk through the front door. "I was wondering when Livy was going to drop him off. She's got to be at work in 40 minutes." Emily's smile got bigger when Jr's eyes turned to her. "Hi ya big guy!"

"AUNT EMILY!" Jr's high pitched voice squealed out as he attempted to jump from Sam's arms to Emily's, but Sam kept a firm grip on him so he wouldn't hurt himself.

Emily giggled. "He's almost too much for you to hold onto honey." She reached up and kissed Sam's lips and then placed feather kisses all over Jr's face.

Olivia stood behind her customer as she mixed the color in a plastic dish with the brush applicator. She'd already pulled the rubber cap down on Mrs. Bettens head and pulled the hair through the tiny holes. Mrs. Bettens changed her high light colors at least once a month. She was one of Olivia's more loyal customers. Today apparently it was time for blonde highlights in her black hair. Mrs. Bettens continued to talk about her idiot daughter and her idiot daughters retard boyfriend. Olivia started to apply the high light mixture as she smiled and laughed at all the appropriate places during the conversation even though she wanted to run a straight pin through her ears so she was deaf.

Olivia started thinking back to when she went to school to be a hair dresser. She loved cutting, perming, high lighting and coloring. She absolutely loved her job. Once she'd had Jr and graduated high school she knew she was going to need some kind of schooling if she wanted a great job. The lady who normally trimmed the dead ends off her hair told her about the beauty school in Port Angeles. Emily and Sam helped watch Jr so she could take her classes and get her education. She NEVER could've done any of it without their help.

Plus once Emily got pregnant with little Sam as he had so fondly became known as once he was born, Sam had she had decided she would be a stay at home mom plus she would also provide daycare for Olivia.

After Bianca's dye job blonde to GREEN and Jessica's blue streaks in her black hair and a couple of hair cuts on a couple of ladies and a couple of guys. Olivia had officially been at work for seven hours and was ready for some dinner and a nap. Olivia bid good night to the rest of the ladies in the hair salon that she rented her station from and took off from Forks back to La Push.

Thirty minutes later, Olivia pulled up to Emily and Sam's. She saw all the cars at the house and knew the pack and imprints were there for dinner. She walked through the front door and was immediately greeted by the squealing voice of her son who practically ran her over to get to her.

She lifted him into her arms as he wrapped his arms around her neck and nearly squeezed her head off her neck. Emily walked over giggling as she put her hand lovingly on her arm. Feel like joining us for dinner?"

Olivia smiled softly as she shook her head negatively. "Nah, I've got stuff at home ready for dinner for us. I'll see you guys all tomorrow for your hair cuts." Once a month on Saturday all the guys in the pack would gather at Emily and Sam's and get their hair cut so they wouldn't look like bushy wolves when they phased. Olivia said bye to everyone as Jr waved and they took off towards home.

Jared's brow furrowed. "How's she been doing?"

Sam shook his head. "I think the long she's away from Paul the better off she'll be but I can't honestly believe that. I think the only think keeping her alive right now is that little boy. Honestly I think every day she dies a little more without Paul."

The pack could only hope Paul would come back. His son and imprint needed him and he needed them just as much; he just didn't realize it yet.


	2. Ch 2 Hate You

**This chapter was inspired by the song H.A.T.E.U. by: Mariah Carey.**

**Enjoy!**

**~Maxine**

**Chapter 2** – Hate You

Olivia was walking around the house; it was so quiet once Jr went down for the night. She hated night time the most because she was alone with her thoughts. And lately all she thought about was Paul. It was stupid for her to continue thinking about him or missing him. He was more than likely NEVER coming back. She REALLY wanted to HATE him, but her heart wouldn't let her hate him. She still loved him; even though she tried not to, her pleas from her brain to her heart to not love him fell short.

She pulled her hands through her hair. She decided it was time for bed before she stayed up half the night wondering the floor of the house thinking about Paul way too much to function in her own body. She pulled on shorts and a tank top as she slid into bed and turned her lights out.

_Paul watched with bated breath as she took a step towards him as her hand gripped the back of his neck as she pushed up on her toes and her lips crashed into his. Suddenly she pushed his back against the bathroom door._

_Paul's hands slid down her curvy body and gripped her hips and jerked her against his body as his hand playfully grabbed both sides of her rear end and then slid down and grabbed the back of her thighs and lifted her with ease as her legs wrapped around his waist. It was weird how she fit so perfectly around him and how he just seemed to fit perfectly in the junction between her thighs._

_Soon Paul turned the tables and her back was smashed against the bathroom door. Somehow they'd made their way through the upstairs to Olivia's room; Paul sat down on the foot of her bed as she sat straddled on his lap. He'd pulled her shirt off over her head and it fluttered to the floor. "I thought girls didn't wear bras to bed?"_

_Olivia giggled as she blushed slightly. "I just hadn't taken mine off yet."_

_Paul's almost blackened eyes trailed down her beautiful body, running his fingertips down her flat stomach, his other hand running up and down her back, pressing her closer to him. "I can help you with that." When she brushed her black lace bra against his chest again, Paul let out a husky growl, gripping her hips to press her even closer to him, passionately kissing the breath right out of both of them. Paul was gentle though, feeling her soft hands kneading his shoulders and arms. "Olivia, you feel so damn good in my arms." He groaned, nipping at her neck playfully, teasingly, running his hands from her stomach and back to barely brush his thumbs against her lace covered nipples._

_Livy moaned into his mouth and almost came unhinged when his thumbs lightly grazed the lacy material covered her breasts. Olivia pulled back feeling his soft lips kissing her neck and jaw. __"Are you sure you really want to do this Olivia? We don't have to." His voice was nothing more than a whisper, though he spoke loud enough to where she could clearly hear him, his lips beginning to nip and kiss her collarbone, moving further down as a low groan escaped him._

_His smooth tongue ran down further, pulling back enough to look in those deep indigo orbs, watching them slowly begin to cloud over with desire and lust. He could see she was fine with this and slowly began pulling one strap of her bra down her arm, leaving a trail of fire with his lips and tongue before doing the same thing to her other shoulder, driving both of them crazy. He finally unclasped her bra, but didn't let the material fall, loving how Olivia arched her body as her head tilted back, giving him complete control._

_Paul could not believe how stunningly beautiful she looked in just her bra and shorts. She was just breathtaking all around and he couldn't stop devouring her with his eyes, licking his lips hungrily, seeing the evil smirk playing on her soft lips. "Are you..." He sighed against her finger when it pressed against his lips to quiet him from asking the same question again._

_As they continued to kiss, she slowly pushed his sweats down his long legs with her feet. She could feel his finger through her black lace panties and thought she was going to completely lose it right then and there. She sucked in a breath, "Paul..." Then exhaled slowly._

The dream ran through her mind as if it all happened yesterday; only it was more like a nightmare. There wasn't a week that went by when she didn't dream of her and Paul's last few days together. The first and only time they'd made love; which was the same night they created their son.

"_Hello Olivia." The deep familiar voice greeted her._

_Olivia's eyes widened as she looked back at Mark Nauss. The same man who had 'won' her virginity from her mother. She tried to slam the door in his face but he put his boot covered foot in the door jamb and she couldn't over power him. He jammed his shoulder into the door and threw it open and stalked into the house._

"_You need to leave now." Olivia stated firmly. "My boyfriend and brother will be back any time and if they see you here they will tear you apart." A white lie to save her life was okay, what he didn't now wouldn't hurt him._

"_Yea, I'll hold my breath until they do. I think it's time for a little fun. I paid for something and never got it. Well, I've come to collect." Mark sneered towards Olivia._

"_You're not collecting anything from me and if you do; it will be over my dead body." Olivia stated matter of factly._

"_That can be arranged." Mark's voice was deep and menacing._

_Olivia glared as she stepped closer to the kitchen counter, within a split second she grabbed a pot off the counter and threw it across the room as she turned and took off running out of the house. She needed to get to the tree line. She could find places to hide if she could get to the tree line, then she'd call Jared on her cell and he could phase and get Paul._

_Olivia ran but she wasn't fast enough as she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist and take her down to the ground. Both of them hit the ground with a resounding oomph. "No! No! Get off of me!" Olivia tried to fight and push as hard as she could, but Mark just weighted too much and was way too strong. He straddled her waist and pinned her hands to the ground. Mark leaned over and crushed his lips to hers, but she bit him as hard as she possibly could._

_Mark pulled back and gripped her hair and slammed it against the ground as she grabbed her head; he ripped open her button down long sleeve shirt revealing her red lace bra underneath. Mark pulled a knife out of a sheath his had strapped to his hip as he gently slid it down Olivia's chest. "This could cut through your skin like a hot knife through butter. Just give me what I came for and we can avoid a nasty mess."_

_All of a sudden, Mark was ripped off from on top of Olivia. Olivia rolled to her side as she held her head it was spinning in circles and it felt like it was spinning out of control. She felt extremely nausea; she probably had a mild concussion. She could hear ferocious growling, snapping, ripping and tearing. She could hear someone who sounded like Mark as he screamed out in agony. Olivia felt someone lift her from the ground as she saw the black spots behind her eyes and the darkness eventually slipped in as she blacked out._

The horrible things she'd experienced at the hands of Mark Nauss who was gone now and definitely forgotten. Apparently Mark hadn't told anyone he was going to La Push, so there was no search party to look for him. Clearly the pack weren't the only people who didn't care if he fell off the face of the earth.

_Olivia held her head as she slowly sat up. "Mark Nauss, the man Hillary deemed the winner of my virginity. What happened to him?"_

_Sam's frown deepened. "Paul - Paul made sure he would never hurt you again. Paul's also disappeared. I'm not sure where he's gone. He's completely cut himself off from everyone in the pack. His guilt level is out of control. He killed that guy. We had to get rid of the body so no one would find him."_

"_What do you mean Paul disappeared? You guys are supposed to be able to see each other in your wolf form." Olivia felt herself becoming frantic._

_Sam shook his head negatively. "Jared found you lying on the ground and he lifted you and brought you into the house while Paul tore into that guy. Jared immediately called me and when he went back out to check on Paul; he was already gone. Emily and I came back and when we got here Jared and Kim had been taking care of you. The pack went to Paul's and he wasn't there and they've scoured Forks, Port Angeles and even up at the Canadian border. He's nowhere to be found at this point." Sam stood up as he leaned over and kissed the top of her head. "Try to get some rest. I'm sure he'll turn up."_

_Olivia couldn't imagine when she was going to see Paul next. She could only hope he came back soon. Olivia moved around as she sat next to the window that her bed sat under as she stared out into the trees. Silent tears slid down her cheeks and all she could think was 'Damn this wild heart of mine. What has it gotten me into now?'_

The only part of her weekly dream that was worse to re-dream EVERY week other than Mark's attack on her, would've been Olivia waking up four days after the attack and finding out Paul was completely missing from her life, from the pack, from everything.

Olivia jerked up in bed. She leaned over and grabbed a tissue from her nightstand as she whipped the tears that had streaked her face in her sleep. Walking up fully crying was nothing new for her. She'd been doing it since Paul had disappeared. It started happening more often when she found out she was pregnant. She just couldn't fathom having a baby from the man she loved and him not being around. She knew eventually she would get over him. Even though she knew it wasn't going to happen any time soon.


	3. Ch 3 What Hurts The Most

**Chapter 3 **– What Hurts The Most

Saturday Morning

It was a beautiful morning. Not many of those happened in La Push. The sun was actually out and the breeze blowing around was warm. There was not a rain cloud in sight. All was peaceful and calm. Olivia laughed as she watched Leah chase Jr around Emily and Sam's living room. Every Saturday seemed the same; Olivia and Jr spent their Saturdays at Emily and Sam's. It started off with every pack member with the exception of Leah getting a haircut. For some reason the guys hair grew at a fast rate. By the time Saturday rolled around they looked more like a shaggy dog than a fierce wolf.

Leah's hair wasn't being cut as often she'd not been phasing nearly as much as the rest of the guys. Leah had graduated college and had become a Kindergarten teacher at La Push Elementary. She loved the kids so much and enjoyed teaching them. It kept her away from the pack more, which she enjoyed. She loved her pack brothers but more often than not they would get under her skin. Her being the ONLY female still was a huge burden. Not to mention she had recently imprinted and on the most unlikely candidate.

Embry Call; No one could make heads or tails of the reasons behind it. Everyone was just as surprised and puzzled as she was. She and Embry chalked it up to never having looked in each other's eyes until the moment the imprint happened. Once it happened suddenly Embry spilled how he had been in love with her for a couple of years and she was spilling how she was annoyed by his idiotic jokes that he and Quil would bounce off each other, but his love for the pack and everyone who came around him made her see his softer side. It was uncanny how the two of them found things in each other that no one seemed to see until it was pointed out.

When Jr was born no one loved him as much as Olivia obviously, but the next in line on the love scale was Leah. She had been with Olivia when her water broke and was even in the delivery room. Leah was completely in awe of the miracle of birth. Even more so when the tiny bundle wrapped in the baby blue blanket wrapped his tiny hand around her finger. It was the first time she'd cried in years; well since her father's death. Leah babysat for Jr anytime Olivia needed her. It didn't matter what she had on the agenda, if Olivia needed her she gave up everything to do it. When she started teaching Emily would watch him, unless it was a weekend then Leah kept him.

Olivia continued to watch as Leah caught Jr and blew raspberries on his stomach and listened to his squeals of pure enjoyment. Her focus came back as she continued to comb her fingers through Brady's soft hair and clip some off here and there. "How does that feel sweetie?"

Brady ran his fingers through his hair and shook his head before he stood up out of the chair, turned and kissed Olivia on the cheek. "Thanks Livy."

Olivia nodded. "Anytime B; okay whose next?"

"Can I go next?" A deep voice said from the sliding door in the kitchen.

Olivia's eyes closed, she knew that voice. She would know that voice better than anyone. A deep growl filled the kitchen as Olivia's eyes shot open and looked over at Sam who had his chest pushed out and had taken a dominating stance. She watched as her brother looked over at her and she shook her head negatively. Sam snorted out a deep breath from his nose as he turned and walked out of the kitchen. Olivia's eyes made their way slowly to the figure standing in the door way.

How could she not recognize the voice of the man who imprinted on her?

Paul stood with his hands in the pockets of his jeans. The look on his face was one Olivia couldn't decipher. Actually the more she stood with her eyes locked on Paul's onyx ones the more she recognized that look. It was the same look that greeted her every morning when she looked in the mirror. It was a pained look. A look that begged anyone to help get rid of it.

The silence in the small house was deafening.

The tension could've easily been cut with a knife.

Olivia hated that her body was revolting against her. She could feel her heart beat quicken it's pace and she could feel the tears pricking the back of her eyes. Suddenly she blinked and silent tears slid down her cheeks.

"Hey why did it suddenly get so quiet in here? It hasn't been this quiet since before everyone phased." Leah questioned as she rounded the corner with Jr propped on her hip and his head on her shoulder where he had fallen asleep. Once Leah saw what was going on she glared towards Paul, but he hadn't taken his eyes off of Olivia.

Olivia finally broke eye contact with Paul as she looked over at Leah. "Can you put him in his car seat for me? I think I'm going to go home. I'm not feeling so good right now."

Leah nodded as she walked through the kitchen and out the sliding door that Paul was standing in. His eyes seemed to follow Leah right out the door and watched in wonderment and curiosity as she placed the sleeping boy in the back seat of one of the vehicles in the drive way.

Paul's eyes flashed back to Olivia. "You have a kid…" It was more of a statement than a question.

Olivia rolled her eyes as she scoffed out a breath. "No correction; WE have a kid. And you're an asshole!" Olivia shoved her things into her purse as she looked at Emily. "I'll talk to you later Em." Olivia pushed past Paul as she was going to make her escape. This was short lived when a hot hand grabbed her upper arm and she jerked to a stop as she spun around and came face to face with Paul.

"What do you mean we have a kid? How is that even possible?" Paul asked complete shock registered across his face.

Olivia's eyes narrowed at him for his line of questioning. "Who the hell do you think you are?" Olivia wrenched her arm out of Paul's hot hand and shoved his chest slightly. Even though he didn't move; he swayed slightly, but didn't budge. "We spend six glorious months together, you take my virginity, save my life then disappear like smoke in the wind and suddenly four years later you show up and think you have the right to ask me questions you want answers to? Well fuckin think again."

Paul growled deeply in his chest. "You suddenly can't answer questions?"

"Don't growl at me dickhead." Olivia smacked his chest. "I swear if I could phase like the pack right now I would just to shred your ass. You left me. Four years Paul...FOUR YEARS! I've heard NOTHING from you. You lost your connection with the pack so they couldn't even tell me if you were hurt or dead or whatever; and never mind you actually using your brain; that's that lump that is three feet above your ass. You could've called or sent a letter something; hell anything would've been better than the nothing I got."

"Olivia, I killed a man in cold blood; murdered an actual human being. I ripped is body to pieces as if he was a vampire. We are supposed to protect humans. And believe me I realize I was saving your life. But you already know I've had issues with my temper. I was so mad that I couldn't just stop that asshole from attacking you and let the authorities take him into custody. My temper spun out of control one slash suddenly became a thousand and his blood was caked in my fur, his pleas for me to stop and screams of agony at the time only fueled the fire, but later haunted me twenty-four-seven. It still does. I had become exactly what everyone thought I was already…a monster. I have to live with that guilt for the rest of my life."

His eyes held a sadness that Olivia could understand, but there was no way in hell he was going to be forgiven that fast or that easily.

"I can't begin to understand what you've put yourself through with the guilt of killing someone other than a vampire. I know you struggled forever with your temper and it scares you to know that it got THAT out of control. I expected you to be gone for a few days a week at the most. But you never even came back." Olivia sighed heavily. "Do you know what hurts the most?" She watched as Paul shook his head negatively and stood waiting for her answer.

Olivia inhaled a shaky breath. "What actually hurts the most is you missed the birth of your own son. You missed his first words; his first steps; his first everything. You missed four years of his life that you can't get back…ever. And the only other thing that hurts more than that is the fact that you just basically abandoned me. I'm supposed to be your soul mate and you just left me behind, like it was the easiest thing in the world for you to do." More tears cascaded down her tan cheeks; she couldn't stop them now even if she wanted to. "I've never loved someone as much as I loved you and yet felt so unloved by someone in my entire life." Olivia sniffled as she shook her head. "I have to go. I can't be standing this close to you or I'm going to say something or do something I'll end up kicking myself for later. Don't ask me to talk to you and don't ask me to forgive you, because right now you don't deserve any of it."

Paul watched with a pained looked on his face as Olivia turned on her heals and walked over to her vehicle and disappeared down the road. He already knew he was going to have to make it up to her somehow. He would have to do it with something more than an apology, because that wasn't going to work at all. And he already knew that.


	4. Ch 4 Old Feelings & Bad Memories

**Chapter 4** - Old Feelings & Bad Memories

Paul couldn't believe what he had heard. He felt a hand on his shoulder as he looked over and suddenly his nose was met by a flying fist. Paul stumbled back a bit from the hit, knowing a blow like that came from one of his pack brothers. But once his vision came out of the blurry side he was surprised to see Leah standing in front of him with her hands on her hips.

Gingerly touching his nose, oh yea something got broken. "What the fuck Leah?" Paul growled out as he wiped the blood from his face, knowing his accelerated healing already kicked in and healed his broken nose.

"Just what in the hell do you think you are doing Paul Lahote? You disappear for four years and alienate your family, your pack and your own imprint and then you come back like you was never gone and seem to think we should all just be happy your back. Well you can pretty much forget it." Leah snarled out. "It's been a couple of years since I last phased but I am more than willing to do it just this once to tear into your candy ass."

Embry walked over and stood behind her as he gripped her upper arms letting the power of the imprint calm her down. "I'm sure Paul has his reasons Leah. Calm down baby. I know it's upsetting, but you've not lost your temper in a long time." Embry kissed the side of her neck after pulling her back flush against his chest.

Paul almost gagged. "Did you just call her baby? What the hell has been going on since I left?"

"You would know if you hadn't run away Paul." Sam's gruff voice said from behind.

Paul's dark eyes turned to glare up at Sam as he saw Olivia's older brother staring down at him from the top of the stairs with his hands planted on his hips firmly. Paul could see him shaking slightly and knew he was close to losing control. "It's not like I didn't have a good excuse. What would you have done Sam?"

"I would've stayed. I would have stayed because the mere thought of my imprint being hurt without me around would've killed me." Sam snapped. "I would've stayed and let my family help me through it all. But not you right Paul because your pride got in the way of everything. You had to prove you didn't need anyone to lean on. So I sat around and watched my sister deal with bouts of depression while she was pregnant and then we nearly lost her when she went into labor and where were you? Not here that's for damn sure. Paul you're a selfish piece of garbage; you always have been and you always will be."

Paul growled. "That's a low blow Sam. I was only seventeen and I'd just killed a man in cold blood. I didn't see anyone else going through what I had."

Sam shook his head. "Yes and I realize the guilt is what ate away at you. But eventually you were going to get over it. As soon as you would've found out about Olivia being pregnant you would've done a complete one eighty. But you didn't even keep your connection to the pack so there was no way for you to ever know. I really hope running away like a coward was a good enough reason for baling on your imprint and son. For some reason I just don't get it."

Paul could feel his body shaking. Suddenly all the same old feelings were coming back again. It had been two years since he phased and his body was ready to pick up right where it had left off. "No one was looking at you like you were a monster. They think you're a damn God just because Jake let you have the alpha position until he was ready. You know Sam not everyone can be perfect like you."

"No one thought of you as a monster Paul. Not even Olivia. Her opinion should've matter more than anyone else's. But apparently it didn't. I can't seem to wrap my brain around my sisters reasoning for missing you and wanting you back. Any other woman who was left for four years wouldn't want shit from you. You really have no idea what kind of love and emotions are held within the human body; and not just any human body but a woman." Sam rolled his shoulders to keep himself from phasing. "And just for the record, I'm not perfect Paul. I never claimed to be. But I would've been smart enough to stay. I would've let my family, my pack and my imprint help get me through the toughest time of my life, but you weren't even here for the toughest time of her life; I guess I shouldn't expect any less than that from you…but I'm not you."

Sam turned and walked back into the house as Emily walked out and down the steps as she stopped in front of Paul. She smiled softly as she pushed up and hugged him. She couldn't help it. She was like a mother hen seeing her baby chick after a long vacation. Paul returned the hug even though he knew he deserved another yelling from Emily as much as he deserved the punch in the nose from Leah.

"Where have you been this whole time?" Emily questioned. She knew Paul couldn't and wouldn't lie to her. "We missed you so much."

Paul pulled back as he smiled slightly. "I just had to get out of here Em. Once I was gone for so long I had some real time to think. I spent the first two years in my wolf form. Which nothing for nothing I don't ever want to spend more than twenty-four hours in wolf form ever again. When I phased out I knew the time I spent away from this place was good for me even if it wasn't for the people I was hurting the most. I know it was idiotic to be gone for so long and not expect pissed off attitudes when I got back. But you have no idea what I've been doing. I knew with me being gone for so long if I was going to have a shot at getting Olivia back I was going to have to prove to her that I wouldn't be a wolf my whole life. I love my pack brothers…and sister." He sent a glare to Leah who glared right back with a low growl.

Paul shook his head. "But Em I did something I never thought I would do in a million years. I went to a trade college. I learned how to draw and measure and map. Once I graduated, I started off with working for a small company and in a few short months I became an independent contractor. I work when I want to; I work out of my home." Paul sighed heavily. "I did all of this for Olivia. To prove to her that I'm not some temperamental asshole who only lives, breathes and eats killing vampires. I have a diploma and a career something I can do my whole life anywhere I go."

Emily nodded. "Was it worth all of this Paul?"

Paul didn't even take a minute to think it over. "As long as it helps me get Olivia and able to meet a son I don't even know. Then it was worth every second."

Emily smiled. "Then that's all that matters. Go home and see your mom. She's gonna want to see her baby boy."

Paul nodded as he turned and looked at his pack brothers. He noticed Jared and Kim were standing off to the side. Jared had an indescribable look on his face; a cross between angry and sad.

Jared's gaze left Paul as he looked down at the raven haired beauty beside him. "C'mon Kim let's get home." She nodded as an answer to his question as they turned towards his pick up and he opened the driver side door and helped her up inside. Jared could feel himself shaking. He couldn't believe he actually wanted to phase and tear into his best friend; his best friend who left for four years and worried everyone.

Kim could feel the slight hum from Jared's body as it transferred through the seat of his truck. She could see his knuckles as they turned white from how tight of a grip he had on the steering wheel as they drove down the street towards home. She reached over and touched his hand. His hand let go of the wheel and took a hold of hers as his free hand went up to the wheel. He pulled her hand to his mouth and placed soft kisses on her knuckles.

Kim looked at him through worried eyes. "Jared don't let it effect to you. You've done so well the last two years. I don't ever want you in the place you were in the two years after Paul left. I know he's your best friend; practically your brother and I know when he left it caused a hurt in you that even I couldn't soothe. But I'm here and always have been and I love you so much."

Jared pulled the truck over on the side of the road as he exhaled heavily. "Would you be terribly disappointed in me if I needed to phase and go for a run?"

Kim shook her head negatively. "No, I would never be disappointed in you. I know you need to blow off some steam and I know you want to go check on Olivia and Jr. Go on; I'll take the truck home."

Jared leaned over and captured his wife's lips as he kissed her with everything he had inside of him. He pulled his shirt off and kicked his sneakers off and left them in the truck. "I'll be home in a couple of hours. I may just go tell him what I really think of him. And Kim…" She looked over at him. "I love you too." He flashed his smile at her before he turned and jogged off into the tree line; phasing as soon as he was in deep enough cover. He followed his pick up to his house to make sure Kim got there and made it inside before he turned and headed off.


	5. Ch 5 Remembering The Past

**Chapter 5** – Remembering The Past

Kim knew Jared followed her to make sure she made it home safely. She caught a glimpse of his brown fur flying through the tree line next to the road. As soon as Kim made it into the house she knew he took off through the trees. Kim sat on the couch as she suddenly remembered four years ago when Paul disappeared. Jared was on patrol practically twenty-four-seven. Not to mention he lead out a search party to find him.

He spent more time in wolf form than human. He was extremely distant with Kim and everyone else. Jared also grew closer with Olivia while she was pregnant. Kim wasn't jealous though because she was just as close to Olivia as Jared was. The night Olivia went into labor Kim and Jared both stayed the night at the hospital with Leah.

Kim couldn't help remembered the day Olivia confronted Jared. Olivia was pissed off at the way he had been treating

"_Jared what the hell is going on in your head? You've all but alienated Kim." Olivia growled as she walked around Jared as he stood in the middle of her living room with his head down and his hands at his side in fists. "Why would you even do that to your own imprint? I would've thought you would treat her differently than Paul did me. You've seen his work first hand and yet you still kept distancing yourself from her for the last two years since Paul disappeared. I realize you miss Paul but believe me you don't miss him anymore than I do. Kim is your imprint and your fiancé she loves you and I know you can feel how much pain she's been in because of you the last two years. Why would you choose to ignore that?"_

"_I honestly don't think it's any of your business Liv." Jared snarled at her._

"_You watch your temper with me Jared Cameron! I may look weak because I haven't had sleep from nightmares and watching over my son, but I am far from it. Kim is one of my very best friends and if you haven't noticed which I know you haven't because you're too worried about be a selfish little prick. Kim has been staying with me. You don't even go home anymore so how in the fuckin world could you possible know she was missing." Olivia watched as Jared's had snapped up his eyes wide._

"_What do you mean she's staying with you? She has a home with me. Why would she need to stay here?" Jared could feel himself losing his temper fast and his body began to tremble slightly._

"_Jared you WILL control your temper. My son is sleeping in this house!" Olivia warned him. She watched as Jared closed his eyes and took a couple of calming breaths. "You ask why she would need to stay here when she has a home with you." Olivia exhaled heavily. "Jared, do you even know how long she's been staying here?" His silence was deafening, but answered her question. "Exactly; this is exactly what I'm talking about. Kim has been living here for the last three months. And of the last ninety days that she's been here, do you know how many times she's cried herself to sleep or woke up calling your name. Would you even like to take a guess?"_

_Jared's silence again was deafening. Olivia shook her head. "You're so not going to like this answer; One hundred and eighty times, which breaks down to twice a night for three MONTHS. Not even close to my record which is seven hundred and thirty; once a night for two years." Olivia had been continually pacing a circle around Jared as he continued to stare at her living room floor; she finally stopped in front of him as she touched the middle of his chest over his heart. "Do you even still love her Jared? Or are you going to continue being a selfish prick?"_

_Jared shook his head as he looked up at Olivia. "How can you ask me that Liv? She's my imprint of course I love her. I just never realized my selfishness was getting in the way of my brain functioning properly. I can't believe Kim was missing from my life for three months and I didn't even know it. How did I even do that without noticing it?"_

_Olivia reached down and took Jared's warm hand in hers. "Listen to me Jared, no matter what happens today, tomorrow, a month from now or even a year from now. You're life will continue. Whether Paul shows up out of nowhere or if you do or do not get married to Kim you're life will keep going. I hate to see you like this because of your best friend and I also hate to watch my son grow up without his father. But that is out of our control right now. We can't do anything about it. All we can do is keep going; keep living our lives with or without Paul."_

_Jared heard footsteps as he looked over Olivia's shoulder and watched as Kim stood in the door way of the living room with her arms crossed over her chest. Tears were already streaming down her cheeks as she stared at Jared. He could feel his heart breaking as he watched her silent tears. He walked closer to her and she backed up and his heart fell into his stomach. "Kim…" It came out as a whisper._

_Kim shook her head. "No Jared. I packed everything and left your house three months ago and you didn't even know it; you didn't even miss me." More tears slid down her cheeks. "I've been in love with you since I was thirteen. You imprinted on me when we were sixteen and at the time I figured it was impossible, but I fell in love with you more. And then you asked me to marry you the night of graduation. I couldn't wait until I would be Mrs. Jared Cameron. Now I don't even know if I'll ever be Mrs. Jared Cameron or if I want to anymore."_

_Jared took another step towards Kim as she backed up again. "Kim you can't be serious. Please tell me you're not serious. Please tell me you still love me and want to get married. Please…"_

"_Jared I'll always love you, but only you can make the decision for us to get married. I've been waiting for you so it's up to you. When you're ready to make me your wife and stop looking to Paul for answers when he's not even here to give them to you; then you let me know. Until then I'll be here with Olivia and Jr."_

_Jared frowned he could feel tears pricking the back of his eyes. "Kim, what can I do to convince you I still want to marry you? Tell me what I have to do and I'll do it. Let's get married tomorrow or tonight or right now. Let's go get married right now." Jared fell to his knees as his long arms shot out and his hands gripped Kim's curvy hips and pulled her to him as he wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his face in her t-shirt covered stomach. "Tell me what I can do Kim, please…Anything whatever it is I'll do it. I swear on my life."_

And make it up to her he did. It took thirty days, but Jared begged Emily to help him pull together a perfect wedding. It was just close friends and family and of course the pack and imprints. It was on the beach and it was a beautifully small ceremony. And neither of them could've possibly been any happier.

Jared had actually blind folded Kim; Olivia helped her change into a beautiful white dress that served as her wedding dress and then Jared walked her through the trees and talked quietly back and forth. He stopped her when they were at the front of the alter in front of the minster, he reached around and untied her blindfold and Kim was completely speechless. But not speechless enough that she couldn't repeat her vows.

Kim looked at the ring on her left ring finger as she smiled to herself. Since the wedding they had completely repaired everything between them. They'd finally decided to start working on a family. They both had seen how happy Jr made Olivia and were ready to have a little more happiness in their life. They were Jr's God parents along with Leah and Embry and each couple loved every minute of it.

Indigo eyes watched as her son napped in his racecar bed peacefully. She couldn't get over how big he was getting. Four years, it was absolutely amazing. Every day he looked more and more like Paul. Even the deep sleeping he had inherited from his father. Paul could fall asleep and have five tornados and five fire trucks with siren's blasting come through the bedroom and not wake. Jr was the same exact way.

Olivia was brought out of her thoughts when a knock on the door echoed through the house. Olivia jogged down the stairs and got to the front door before the visitor could knock again as she pulled the door open and wasn't really all that surprised to see Jared staring back at her. She pushed the screen door open and stepped out. "Jared…Are you okay?"

Jared shook his head no. "I'm more concerned with you and how you're doing since this lovely new Paul development."

"I don't really think I'm doing all that good right now bud." Olivia confessed as she stepped up and wrapped her arms around Jared as he leaned down and hugged her back. "How about you?"

"I'm not sure yet." Jared mumbled.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?"

Jared and Olivia jumped apart by the irate sounding voice as both pairs of eyes turned and saw Paul standing there seething with anger.


	6. Ch 6 Worth It

**Chapter 6** – Worth It

Olivia felt Jared grab her waist and slowly moved her behind him as he growled ferociously at Paul. "How dare you…"

Olivia grabbed Jared's arm. "Jared don't…It's not worth it. He's pathetic."

Paul growled. "I'm pathetic? My girl and my best friend are screwing around. I wonder what Kim would say Jared."

Jared's growl deepened. "She would say 'Hey Paul you're a pathetic asshole who left your imprint behind because you was a fuckin coward.' Or some other different versions like that."

Paul snarled. "Or I'm sure she'd say 'Jared's not man enough to satisfy me anymore, Paul why don't you come fuck me senseless.' I think that sounds more realistic."

Paul said it intentionally just to rile up Jared and it worked. Jared jumped off the porch and phased in midair, Paul who hadn't phased in two years suddenly burst into wolf form as the two former best friends began attacking each other.

"Paul! Jared! Stop it! This is ridiculous." Olivia knew she was pretty much just talking to dead air. They were pissed at each other for entirely different reasons and they wouldn't get over it until they'd wolfed out on their macho side and got their physicality done and over with.

After an hour of teeth snapping at each other and claws digging into fur, Paul pinned Jared's head to the ground with one paw and his body with another paw as he nipped at Jared's tail and tugged on it just to goat him. Jared's back paws were digging into the earth trying to get out from underneath Paul's boy weight, but nothing was budging.

Olivia sighed heavily as she walked over and grabbed a hunk of Paul's neck fur and yanked as hard as she could. "STOP IT!"

Paul yelped as he blindly turned and snapped his teeth out at whoever had pulled his fur; fully thinking it was one of his pack brothers; he'd been too busy tormenting Jared in his head to hear the voice attached to whatever had yanked on his fur roughly. His eyes widened when he noticed his empty clenched jaws were mere inches from Olivia's face.

"DON'T YOU DARE SNAP YOUR TEETH AT ME PAUL LAHOTE!" Olivia scolded. "That was the most ridiculous thing I've ever seen in my entire life! And I haven't been alive that long; that should tell you something. I don't know if being away from La Push has somehow demented your brain and lessened your IQ points, but I would NEVER do anything as stupid and selfish as sleeping with one of my best friend's husbands. I'm not some common gutter slut dick hopping around La Push and I'm not a pack whore who tries to fuck the other guys in the pack. I can't even believe you think so little of me. I can't believe you'd even think I'd do something that low and disgusting." Olivia shook her head. "And I'm supposed to be your imprint." She shook her head negatively again.

Olivia turned to go back inside the house, and stopped half way to the porch before she turned around. "And get OFF of Jared asshole! He's your best friend; how dare you treat him like some common mutt." Her eyes turned down to Jared who was still trying to fight his way out from underneath Paul's weight. "Jared. Go home to Kim. I'm sure she's worried that you're going to relapse." Olivia turned and went into the house; closing the door behind her.

_'Relapse? What the hell is she talking about? Relapse for what?'_ Paul questioned.

Jared growled. _'You know when you left four years ago - you didn't leave just Olivia; you left everyone…including me. We've been best friends since birth practically. We've been through phasing and newborn fights and even when we both imprinted. I don't have a single childhood or teenage memory that doesn't have you in it. My adult memories leave a little more to be desired. I have the memories of your son being born and us almost losing Olivia from depression of you leaving to complications from the pregnancy. You missed my damn wedding. You were supposed to be my best man and you weren't even here for it.' _

Jared finally got some leverage and got Paul off of him as he stood up straight and glared at his ex-best friend. That left a bad taste in his mouth and made his heart hurt a little more. _'All my adult memories are filled with holes where you should've been; but you wasn't. I nearly lost Kim because of you. I was so busy worrying about my best friend and pack brother; that I forgot how to act like a protector and a fiancé. And where were you? Who the fuck knows? Because you bitched out on your own pack brothers and family; fuck, screw your pack brothers and family; you bitched out on your own imprint and son. You're a lame ass piece of shit Lahote and I'm ashamed to have called you my best friend for so many years.'_

Paul watched as Jared shook out his fur and took off through the trees, never looking back and blocking Paul from the remainder of his thoughts.

Paul's blackened eyes looked towards the small house. He sighed heavily as he walked over to the driver's side door of his pick up and grabbed the handle with his mouth and was able to maneuver it open as he phased back; he grabbed his spare set of jeans and a t-shirt, he grabbed his spare sneakers and slipped his feet into them.

Olivia's eyes nearly popped out of her head as she watched a completely naked Paul get dressed; she was pretty sure he didn't realize the driver side door to his truck was facing her house, but shielding him from anyone who drive by. Wow he still had the BEST backside she'd ever seen; naked or clothed. She was almost half temped to run out and attack him, but had to pretend her feet were nailed to the floor. She watched as he turned and headed to the front door. She knew he couldn't help coming to the door, no doubt he had more he wanted to say to her.

Olivia opened the front door and closed it behind her as she stepped out onto the porch. "What do you want Paul?"

Paul shoved his hands into the front pockets of his jeans. "Clearly we have a kid together; I can't ignore that. I would like to get to know him."

Olivia scoffed. "Oh you can't ignore our kid but you can ignore me for four years? That felt good really."

Paul frowned. "That's not what I said or what I meant. Livy if I could take it all back I would, but I can't say I would do things differently. I realize that I saved your life that day and unbeknownst to either of us, I saved our son too. But the guilt of killing a human being ate away at me. I spent two years in wolf form Olivia, because I didn't know what to do with myself. I contemplated going to Charlie Swan and turning myself in for killing him. I know he was a monster, but he was a different kind of monster; one I never had training against; one I didn't know how to handle. Killing a human being in cold blood is a lot more different then killing a vampire and I realize the two were one in the same that day, but you have no idea what it felt like to kill someone and have their blood matted in your fur, with little pieces of his flesh stuck between your teeth. I felt his heart stop beating when I clamped my jaws around it through his chest cavity. Vampires are already dead. I took a human life Olivia and there's no way to undo what I did."

Olivia shook her head. "I can't imagine what you had to go through or what you even went through. I can't get inside your head like your pack brothers. But I was your imprint; you know you guys spend a lot of time telling your imprints that you'll protect them at any cost and that you will be whatever we want. You protected me from a monster and granted it wasn't a conventional monster that you're used to; he was still a monster nonetheless. I can't even fathom what he would've done had you not shown up. I don't know what happened in your mind to cause you to run from me and from La Push. I just wish you would've put a little faith in me. I would've done anything to help you through it and not just because you saved my life, but because I loved you so much."

Olivia blinked and couldn't stop the tears. "I thought we were going to get married after graduation and start a family and just live happily ever after. Instead, I have my boyfriend's baby nine months after he disappears and suddenly four years later he pops up like nothing ever happened. I really wish you wouldn't have run from me – from us; from everyone and everything that was important to you."

Paul's frown deepened. "I will make it up to you Olivia, I swear on my life. I'll make it up to you and to our son. I don't care how long it takes or what the cost. I will make it up to you. I never stopped loving you Livy; never."

Olivia whipped her eyes. "Well then you need to extend your love to your son; because right now he's the most important person in my life. He knows about you because I couldn't stop showing your picture to him. He asks about you all the time; I just didn't have any answers for him."

Paul nodded. "I would want any kids we have to be the most important people in our lives, so I understand. I take it Emily stays with her when you're at work?"

"I work at a hair salon in Forks, ten hours a day four days a week, which leaves three days for me to go crazy with Jr. I love spending my days off with him; you have no idea how remarkable he is. He's the most amazing four year old and he's so smart…so smart. He loves and adores all his uncles and aunts. The guys are constantly telling him stories about when you were younger. And your mom, she absolutely can't get enough of him. She said he reminds her of you at that age." Olivia couldn't stop smiling when she talked about Jr.

Paul watched as she pushed the front door open slightly and grabbed something as she turned and held out a stack of five DVD cases. "Here; get to know your son, get to know the amazing little man we created and brought into the world." She started to go in the house as she stopped and looked back at Paul. "And you might want to go and talk to Jared. He took your disappearing act almost as hard as me."

Paul nodded in understanding as he turned and got in his truck. He definitely had his work cut out for him. But if he could get his imprint and son into his life and get his pack brothers back then it would all be worth it.


	7. Ch 7 Missing You

**Chapter 7** – Missing You

Olivia continued on with her evening as she made dinner, she fed Jr and made sure he got his bath. Jr had asked her a couple of times why she looks sad. She just shook her head and smiled weakly and let him know she was just having a bad day. She didn't want him to ever know if she was sad or mad or anything negative. For four years old he was highly intelligent and when she would have a bad day he noticed it; though most days she kept a fake smile on her face for him so he wouldn't notice. She watched as he climbed into his race car bed and she tucked him in as she placed a million father kisses all over his face as she enjoyed his giggles.

Before she left his room she turned the nightlight on in his room and the one in the bathroom across from his bedroom in case he had to get up in the middle of the night, which he didn't do very often. She pulled his door nearly closed; leaving it open about an inch.

Olivia went back to her room and stood looking at her bedroom window. She heard the front door open and close a few minutes later and a pair of feet race through the hardwood floors of the house and up the stairs and her bedroom door was opened.

"Livy?"

The familiar voice saying her name put a genuine smile on her face. Olivia turned around as her smile faltered a little. "You know…" She was making a statement but it sounded like a question.

Seth nodded slowly. "Leah called me. Are you okay?" Seth closed the distance between himself and Olivia; his hands gripped her hips as he leaned his 6'9" frame down and kissed her forehead softly. He'd been gone for the last week patrolling the Canadian border with Collin.

Olivia felt the warmth enter her body when he kissed her forehead. She nodded. "I guess so."

Seth pulled back so he could look in her eyes. "What were you thinking grabbing Paul's fur like that? When he snapped back at you; you could've gotten bitten or worse he could've taken your face off. Olivia, you have to promise me you won't go anywhere near him when he's in wolf form again. He's not the same guy who left here four years ago, he lost touch with the pack so he's considered wild until he reconnects and him and Jared fighting in our front yard doesn't reconnect him either."

Olivia nodded she knew Seth could potentially find out about what had happened, especially since she knew Leah would call Seth to tell him Paul had come back and that She'd had words with him in Emily's front yard.

Seth sighed heavily. "I'm really glad you're okay. I was worried about you." He stepped back from Olivia and moved around the room quietly. "Do you need me to move out?"

"What? Why would I need you to move out?" Olivia's voice sounded panicked.

Seth immediately felt panic enter her entire body from head to toe. "Well for starters you're not my imprint. You're just my girlfriend. It seems he's decided to come back and try to pick up where he left off."

Olivia frowned and could feel the tears pricking the back of her eyes. "What do you mean just your girlfriend?" Her eyes turned towards Seth, but he kept his eyes away from her.

"That came out wrong – I just meant you're Paul's imprint. You were his first and if you guys are going to try and work things out for Jr's sake then you can't really do that with your boyfriend living with you." Seth pointed out and he really hadn't meant that to sound as hard as it did, but he was scared of losing the best thing he'd had going in his life.

Olivia wasn't sure if she should feel sad or offended. "I'm not some kind of property that Paul can just lay his claim to whenever he feels like it. He chose to walk away from me and the pack and everyone that was in his life. No phone calls, no letters; nothing. We didn't hear anything from that selfish bastard for four years. And you just seem to think I'm going to roll over and just let him back into my life. Why, because he imprinted on me? For the first six months of the imprint he ignored me and was an absolute dick; and yea we had six wonderful months after that but yet again he disappointed me by leaving."

Olivia walked over and sat on the foot of the bed. "I realize we have only been together a year, but I thought we meant more to each other than that."

Seth's heart sank he by no means meant for this conversation to get twisted sideways. When he heard her voice crack, he finally turned to see her sitting on the end of the bed. The same bed they'd been sharing for the last nine months. Seth walked over and squatted down in front of her as his hands softly touched the tops of her jean covered legs. "I'm so sorry Livy. I didn't mean for that to sound that terrible. I was trying to get my thoughts out, but for some reason it came out harsh. I've just enjoyed us being together for the last twelve months, but I always knew in the back of my mind Paul could come back at any given point and you could just chose him and you'd have that right to because of the imprint."

"I don't want him because of Jr or the imprint or anything. I don't want him period." Olivia confessed.

Seth sighed heavily. "It's not my place to come between a wolf and his imprint. I wouldn't want it to happen to me or any of my other pack brothers or even Leah. I don't want to lose you to someone who just didn't care enough to stick around to be here for you; whether he knew you were pregnant or not. The first few days after the attack you had terrible nightmares. You still have them but they aren't nearly as bad as they were then and he wasn't even around to help you through it."

Olivia's blue eyes met Seth's soft dark brown eyes; she always told him they looked like pools of chocolate. She felt his warm hands as they both squeezed her thighs slightly. "Seth I'm not going back to a guy who broke my heart. I'm staying with the one who never asked me for anything more than friendship and it turned into more. It turned into so much more over the last twelve months. I know Sam and the rest of the pack seem to think I'm some kind of broken China doll and I'm pining away for Paul."

Seth chuckled a bit. "Yea and they pity me because they don't understand what we have. The only ones who understand us are Leah, Embry, Jake, Marina, Jared and Kim. And that's only because they've been around us enough to see the way we are with each other."

They hadn't expressed any feelings of love to one another, but they both knew it would be a while before that happened. Their feelings were growing stronger and stronger for each other on a daily basis. It didn't just peak at a six month mark and fade away; it kept growing and every day they were both surprised they could feel a certain way for each other.

Olivia caressed Seth's cheek as she smiled softly. "Do you know how much I've missed you?"

Seth shook his head negatively. "Nope." He popped the 'p'.

Olivia giggled as she leaned over and pressed her lips to his in a soft kiss.

Seth smiled against her lips as he couldn't help kissing her back sweetly. Seth stood up slowly as he gently lifted Olivia into his arms; her arms went around his neck – never breaking the kiss.

Seth carefully laid Olivia on their bed as he followed her onto the bed; the kiss still going deep and strong. Seth's lips finally pulling away from Olivia's as they travelled to her neck as his overly warm hands roamed her still clothed body while pressing her closer to his body. "God I missed you baby."

Olivia's body lit on fire when he called her baby. She was never one for terms of endearment, but with Seth they always woke up her body from head to toe. "I missed you too Seth. I missed you so much."

Clothing began to disappear and much like any time they'd made love in the last few months as soon as Seth entered her body is was just as exhilarating as the first time. It never got old or boring and it was incredible and earth shattering for the both of them. Both of them fell asleep with sweet dreams of each other on their minds.


	8. Ch 8 Time To Realize

**Chapter 8** – Time To Realize

Early the following morning Leah and Embry had come by and picked up Jr. He usually spent Sunday's with the happily married couple to give Olivia a break before she had to go back to work on Monday; which in-turn allowed Olivia to spend most of the day with Seth before he had to go on patrol.

Olivia and Seth had both showered and were dressed. Seth followed Olivia through the house as she collected the dirty laundry from room to room. Seth took the laundry basket from her so she wouldn't have to carry it. Once they were finished gathering laundry, dirty coats and blankets downstairs they went up stairs and went to the bedrooms and got the dirty laundry and then into the bathroom.

"You know what I haven't seen in a while?" Olivia questioned as she spared a look at Seth behind her.

Seth smirked and sighed. "No but I'm sure you going to tell me."

Olivia let out a small laugh. "I was going to say I haven't seen you and your sandy colored fur side in a while. You know I love to see you when you're all wolfie."

Seth snickered. "Wolfie?" He couldn't help chortling as he walked over and dropped the laundry basket outside the bathroom door, he watched as Livy walked around the bathroom putting clean towels up and straightening it up a bit. They'd left a mess earlier when they had showered. "I don't want you seeing me in wolf form unless it's absolutely necessary. I realize I've got the best temperament but you have to know I would be devastated if I ever lost control and hurt you."

"You would never lose control Seth. You're always so calm and well tempered. You've been the same way since you was fifteen. Always happy and carefree. I always had a hard time trying to figure out how you survived in a pack full of hotheads and dominators. You and Embry seem to be the calmest out of the pack." Olivia smiled softly. "I remember seeing Quil lose it once when a stranger got too close to Claire. Jake has always been dominating and protective of Marina. Even more so since they got married and she found out she was pregnant."

Seth shook his head, "I could never lose control around you; but like Jake and Quil I would lose control to protect you." He crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the sink counter.

Olivia touched Seth's cheek, "What's so wrong with losing control just for fun?"

Seth took Olivia's hand in his and pulled it away from his skin…His body was reacting before when she snuggled up against him in bed, but now in an enclosed space, her perfume, her voice and her soft touch was REALLY affecting his body.

Seth scowled thinking she was being serious, "Losing control is not an option right now."

Olivia leaned forward so her mouth was close to his ear, "What if I want you to lose control?"

Oh God! Her sweet warm breath grazed his earlobe…he'd forgotten he still had a hold of her soft hand. The skin on skin contact was driving him practically insane. Seth groaned, "I don't know if I want you to see me lose control."

Olivia smiled, "I want to." Olivia leaned in and kissed the side of his neck softly…Seth's head fell back as he tried to control his labored breathing.

Olivia stood back and looked at her handy work…She knew Seth wanted her as much as she wanted him…but for some reason he was treating her like she was made of china. Olivia smirked as she leaned forward and softly kissed Seth's Adam's apple. Seth's hands suddenly went to Olivia's hips. As Seth enjoyed Olivia's lips kissing along his neck and collar bone. Seth's breathing was really becoming labored now. Olivia pulled back and looked at Seth's eyes; they were a deeper chocolate brown; a passion filled brown. Seth finally couldn't take it anymore as he cupped her face with his scorching hands and captured her lips with his practically kissing her breathless…

Her hands traveled up Seth's shirt, sliding over his abs around the sides of his love handles and to his back; her fingertips sliding up and down his skin caressing him. Seth deepened the kiss as he felt her hands on him. They slowly made their way back and into the bedroom. Olivia pulled his shirt from his body as they kicked their shoes off and Seth removed her shirt as well. They lay across the bed kissing and exploring each other's mouths with their tongues. Seth's hands and slowly began to descend on her body, as he came to her bra and decided to relieve her of it.

Seth's lips left hers as he pushed her onto her back as his lips trailed fire ridden kisses down her neck across her chest and down to her nipples as he caressed her breasts with his hands. Olivia's hands slid up and were slowly sliding through his soft short black hair as she laid enjoying Seth's ministrations on her.

Seth's lips made their way back to her lips as his hands were working her jeans from her body…as Seth tossed her jeans, panties and socks across the room…Olivia gripped Seth's neck and pulled him back on the bed as she pushed him to lay on his back as she straddled his pelvis…His jean short covered erection rubbing against her inner thighs.

Olivia leaned over as Seth caressed her breasts and sides as he captured her lips again…She worked his top button from his jean shorts as she backed off the bed on her hands and knees she pulled his jeans shorts and boxers from his body as they landed on the same pile her clothes were in. Crawling back up Seth's body on her hands and knees…While looking into Seth's eyes she leaned her head down and slowly licked the pre-cum from his erection. Seth nearly came undone as he watched her pink tongue come out from between her soft red lips and caress his hardness, which twitched at the touch of her saliva covered tongue.

Olivia continued her path up to Seth as he took her into his arms and rolled over as he kissed her lips…he stopped for a minute, "You want this again right; as much as me?"

Olivia smirked. "Maybe more then you."

Seth couldn't help but chuckle. "No – no definitely not more than me; Maybe as much as me, but not more."

Seth slid between her thighs as he slowly started to enter her; she was so warm and wet and it felt like he was pushing himself into a velvet glove that seemed to just fit him perfectly. He wasn't sure if he was hurting her so as soon as he got himself all the way into her he stopped for a minute to let her get used to his girth. He did every time they made love.

Olivia loved feeling Seth's weight on her as he pushed his throbbing erection into her; stretching her all the way open just for him. She closed her eyes and cherished the feeling he gave her when he was buried completely inside of her. She wrapped her legs around his waist as she kissed his neck and whispered in his ear for him to continue.

Slowly Seth began to rock in and out of her; taking it slow at first so he wouldn't hurt her; her whispers and begging in his ear helped him start going a little faster, a little deeper and a little harder; Feeling her lips on his neck, collar bone and his own lips was making him crazy as he picked up the pace and their hips were crashing together. Seth wrapped his arms around Olivia again as he rolled over with her on top of him.

Olivia sat up as she started rolling her hips back and forth. Seth gripping her hips to steady her. Olivia smirked as Seth's eyes shot open when she pinched his nipple, "Oh you like being rough." As he pinched her nipple back and she giggled. Seth watched as Olivia got off of him and crawled down to the foot of the bed and beckoned him to her when she crocked her index finger at him.

Seth knew exactly what she was wanting as he got up and walked down to the end of the bed. Olivia standing on her hands and knees as Seth stood behind her ready to reenter her, but had a different idea as he gripped her hips and carefully pulled her off the bed and pushed her over to the window. Nothing said hot sex like voyeurism. Seth watched as Olivia gripped the curtains hanging on either side of the window as he bent her forward slightly and entered her again as he gripped her hips as his thrusts became filled with want and need. Seth felt her pushing back with every one of his thrusts forward.

Olivia stood up a little straighter as Seth wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her back against his chest. Her head turned to the side as Seth captured her lips again; then tightened his grip around her. Olivia could feel his overly warm left hand sliding up her side to her chest as he cupped and caressed her breasts; his right hand went down and started rubbing circles around her nub; while kissing her neck and whispering dirty words into her ear.

Hips still pushing together Seth panted. "Jesus girl…You're gonna kill me."

Olivia giggled, "Well if I do that we'll never be able to do this again."

Seth's eyebrows shot up. "We're doing this again?"

Olivia smirked, "Well discuss it later…Just shut up and make me cum already."

"Yes ma'am."

Seth started going faster as Olivia held on. He felt her walls clamp down around him as she started off moaning and ended up screaming Seth's name. Seth could feel her convulsing inside and his orgasm followed directly behind hers. Seth and Olivia both collapsed against the wall next to the window. Seth gently picked Olivia up and walked her over back on the bed, trying to get their breathing under control as he lay down with her on his chest. Olivia slowly moved off Seth as she moved around on the bed and collapsed.

Seth pushed the wet hair from her forehead as his leaned over and kissed her lips softly, "I love you Livy."

Olivia was slightly surprised that Seth had finally confessed his feelings for her. She smirked at the nickname, "I love you too Seth."

Seth slipped from bed, "I really hate to leave you after that, but I have patrol."

Olivia smiled, "I know and I need to get some laundry done. You can make it up to me tomorrow night by making me dinner."

Seth pulled his shorts on and slipped his shoes back on as he leaned over and kissed her lips one more time, "Deal."

Olivia sat up as she got dressed as Seth handed her clothes back to her and Seth chuckled at her she blushed furiously. Seth smirked, "No need to get dressed. I've already seen it all."

Olivia's blush deepened as she swatted his arm. "I know you'd rather I walk around naked twenty-four-seven, but my son will be home in a couple of hours."

Seth caught her hand and kissed it softly before placing another kiss on her lips knowing if he didn't leave he never would. Seth smirked as he took off out of the house and across the street to the tree line, phasing once he was under the cover of the forest.

Blackened eyes stared at the bedroom window in shock and…Pain. He couldn't believe his own eyes. He's just wanted as his own pack brother had sex with his imprint.

Paul suddenly felt sick to his stomach and was rapidly becoming aware of how Olivia had felt since he'd run away cowardly four years prior.

How was he supposed to win Olivia back if she was with Seth?


	9. Ch 9 His But Not His

**Chapter 9** – His; But Not His

It had been a couple of months since Paul came back to LA Push. Paul had officially re-connected with the pack and was patrolling again. But he was also working for a huge construction company in Port Angeles as their contractor; he was drawing up their plans for future builds. Olivia hadn't seen hid nor hair of him. But she knew he was out there in wolf form. Her and Seth had been fighting as of recently.

Seth was annoyed that Paul was always thinking about her, but on the other hand he couldn't blame Paul; she was his imprint. Seth and Olivia didn't plan on falling for each other. They'd been talking for a year prior to when they started dating. They both even tried to avoid each other for a while, but it didn't help. Neither of them knew if Paul would ever come back. Seth knew there was still a part of Olivia that loved Paul, but he wasn't sure how strong that part was.

Seth hated that him and Olivia were fighting. They'd just barely come to terms with their feelings of love for one another. Now suddenly four weeks later and Seth was getting pissed off at everything Olivia was doing and he couldn't understand why. Leah would pick up Jr on Saturdays and allow Paul to get to know his son until Sunday morning and then Jr went with Leah as always so Olivia could have the day off until later Sunday night.

Seth was currently sitting in the living room as he watched Olivia folding the clothes.

Olivia could feel Seth's eyes on her as she sighed heavily. "'Okay what's going on with you? You've been really weird for the last four weeks and we've been fighting like a cat and dog would; kind of like mortal enemies, like you guy's with vampires."

Seth glared at no one in particular. "There's nothing going on with me. I've just got a few things on my mind."

Livy rolled her eyes as she tossed the folded towels back into the basket. "Well that's a heap of bullshit and you know it. Seth ever since I've been letting Paul have Jr on Saturday's you've done nothing but fight and argue with me about the price of eggs in China. I can't keep him from seeing his son. I know Paul wasn't here and no I don't need you to remind me of that for the hundredth time in the last four weeks. I know he wasn't here. No one knows it better than me. I didn't ask for him to come back."

Seth stood up as he growled slightly at the mention of Pau's name. "Of course you wanted him to come back you're his imprint for God sake. You should be with him instead of torturing me. I know you're forcing yourself to be with me instead of running to him, which is exactly what you should've done the first day he was back."

Olivia stood up as she glared at Seth. "Look I don't know what the hell is going on in your head, but clearly you're not thinking properly. If I wanted to be with Paul you wouldn't be standing in my living room acting like such a jerk right now. If I wanted to be with Paul he'd be here instead of you. Whatever kind of shit you've got going on in your mind you need to get your head on right. Seth I would've never told you I love you if I didn't. It's not exactly a phrase I toss around lightly. Shit it took the both of us a year of dating before we even uttered those three little words four weeks ago and we haven't said it since."

Olivia took a deep breath and could feel the tears pricking her eyes. "Now if you want to continue acting like a jerk there's the door I refuse to let my son see you talk to me like this and he'll be home any minute." Olivia could feel the tears as they slid down her cheeks as she whipped them away furiously and walked past Seth to put away the clean laundry.

Seth's hands were balled into fists at his side as he took deep calming breaths to bring his temper down. It was the fourth fight he'd started with Olivia. He shook his head negatively as he tried to clear his thoughts.

And here came the guilt…

Seth felt so guilty when he picked fights with her. It seemed like no matter how many times she defended being with him because she loved him he never believed her and he couldn't understand why. He loved her as much as she loved him but for some reason he felt like every word that came out of her mouth about Paul was a lie. Even though all he had to do was look in her beautiful indigo eyes and he could see her love for him shining through.

Seth walked through the house and found Olivia standing in the hallway as he walked up and stood behind her. He loomed over her and knew she could feel him behind her. "I'm sorry Livy. I don't know what's been going on with me lately." He admitted in something above a whisper so she could hear him.

Olivia wasn't even touching him, but knew he was close enough that she could feel the heat coming from his body. "Damn it Seth. I know it took me a little longer to even accept going on a date with you and even longer when you moved in to admit you was more than just my roommate and my feelings had grown stronger. And I even realize that it took me forever to admit I love you. But if you keep this up I don't know how much more I can take of the fighting. Don't you think I know when you're picking a fight with me it's because I know you don't trust that what I say is true? I'm not the smartest person in the world Seth but I'm smart enough to know how to read you like a damn book. Now if you love me and you want to continue this relationship the way we have been for the last year then do something about the fighting. If not then by all means leave. I refuse to stay with someone who is going to fight with me all the damn time."

Olivia felt Seth's hands as they gripped her upper arms and pulled her back against his chest. "I'm sorry Olivia; I swear it won't happen anymore. I do love you and I want it to work."

Seth turned Olivia around in his arms so she was facing him; a frown was marring his face when her red eyes stared at him. He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers softly. "I promise, no more fighting." Seth brushed his thumbs under her beautiful indigo eyes getting rid of the remaining tears that were weld up.

Olivia pulled back slightly as she looked up in Seth's eyes. It was the first time she'd actually looked into his eyes in the last four weeks since he'd started picking fights with her. There was something there that she had missed the last four weeks; something that wasn't there four weeks ago before the fighting between the two of them. Seth's eyes weren't carefree and loving anymore. He had a natural spirit inside of him that was always so happy and loving and suddenly it was missing. His deep brown eyes gave away so much about him, she was surprised she hadn't seen it before now.

Seth's eyes flittered between Olivia's; the look on her face matched the look in her eyes; as if she'd just realized something. "What is it? What's wrong Livy?"

"You imprinted." It was a statement not a question.

Seth's mouth fell open as if to object to her accusation. "W-what?" He stammered.

Olivia's head tilted to the left slightly as her eyes squinted as if she were looking directly into his soul. "You imprinted." She extracted herself from Seth's arms and backed up. "Tell me I'm wrong." She watched as Seth shoved his hands into his pockets as his brown eyes fell to the floor which seemed to suddenly find his sneakers more interesting. "Seth…when did it happen?" So took his silence as admittance.

Seth shook his head. "I don't know what you're talking about." Oh but he did. He knew exactly what she was saying to him because it was all true. He had imprinted. But it wasn't on Olivia because clearly she was already someone's imprint. Maybe it was why he had been so annoyed and pissed off as of late.

"Please don't lie to me Seth. I already told you I can read you like a book." Olivia crossed her arms over her chest as she watched Seth shuffle from one foot to the other like a child being scolded. "When did it happen?" She asked again.

Seth frowned. "About six weeks ago…I never wanted this to happen Olivia you've got to believe me. Everything between us was going so great. We were both so happy. Now it all seems like it's falling apart. I've been annoyed with everything and everyone around me and took it out on you the whole time. I was so pissed because here I was taking care of someone else's imprint when I should've been taking care of my own. "

Seth sighed heavily. "Don't get me wrong, I did fall in love with you Olivia; I fell in love with you a few months ago. But as soon as I imprinted I should've told you. I realize the imprint can be ignored, but I already tried and look how far that got us? Fighting all the damn time and I know the fault was mine. I tried to ignore it for six months and I ended up hurting three people you, me and my imprint. I know that she knows something is wrong I can feel her pain. Just like Paul can always feel yours."

Olivia frowned. "I should've known for us to go from everything perfect to everything messed up it would have to be you imprinting. I'm surprised I didn't catch it before now."

Seth's frown matched Olivia's. "How did you…" The questioned died on his lips when she looked up at him as their eyes locked.

Olivia smiled sadly. "The look on your face; four weeks ago you still looked at me like I was the sunshine in your life. Today when I looked up at you the look wasn't there. It was gone. It was replaced by something different; something that told me you weren't mine anymore. And I'm okay with that Seth. You'll never realize how much you've helped me the last almost two years. The first year we just spent talking and hanging out and having fun getting to know each other. Then last year feeling all the love in your kisses and the way you'd hold me. It was nice to feel wanted again; even if it was for a little while."

Olivia pushed up on her toes as she kissed his cheek and ran her fingers through his hair. "Go on and be with her. She's special and she's your soul mate. You're going to love her for the rest of your life."

Seth pulled Olivia into his arms as he hugged her tightly. "Let's stay friends Livy."

"I wouldn't want it any other way." She mumbled softly as she watched him walk out of her house; not before he promised he'd be back for his things later that night.


	10. Ch 10 Lunch Time Lovin

**Chapter 10** – Lunch Time Lovin

Jake was running through the trees as the breeze in the air whipping through his fur and made it stand on end. He could feel a rain storm coming in the air. It gave his fur a slight electrical charge or at least that's what it felt like when he was in wolf form. He was going home for lunch and couldn't wait to see Marina. He hadn't seen her since 3 AM when he had to leave her to go on patrol. He hated leaving her to patrol in the middle of the nights or early morning.

Jake phased out as he pulled his short on and t-shirt he jogged out of the trees and into the house. He kicked his sneakers off by the front door, he knew if he tracked mud or dirt through the house on their hardwood floors Marina would have his ass in a sling. Last time she'd made him sweep and mop every single room of the house for a month. He padded through the house as his nose helped him find Marina.

He stopped in his tracks as his eyes near bugged out. His wife was in a pair of black cotton shorts and a red t-shirt. For some reason since she'd found out she was pregnant her skin constantly had a glow to it and Jake could always smell her hormones and arousal. They had made love more frequently and damn it he wasn't complaining he loved making love to his wife…his imprint…his soul mate.

Marina had made the bed and as she turned around she jumped slightly because she hadn't heard Jake come in the house. He was leaning against their bedroom door frame with his arms crossed over his chest. "You should wear some damn bells Mr. Black. You nearly scared the shit out of me."

Jake chuckled as he pushed off from the door frame as he gave her a half bow. "My apologies Mrs. Black; I'll look into that bell thing for you." Jake leaned down and captured Marina's lips, when she pulled back; Jake looked down and was suddenly aware she didn't have just ANY shirt on she had HIS shirt on. His eyes raked down her body as he let out a little growl.

He smirked evilly like and Marina was suddenly aware of what he was growling at. She looked down and laughed, "I kind of like you're shirt it's comfortable. Of course you're just as comfortable as the shirt is." She back up from him as she moved in a slow circle, "I think it looks better on me anyways."

Jake growled. "I couldn't agree more." He backed up and sat on the bed and watched Marina tease him as she twirled in circles, the shirt clinging to every curve, making her look devilishly sexy. He could see where it stopped, which was mid-thigh. He murmured softly. "Come here." When he heard her giggle again, and gripped her hips as he started running his hands up the back of her thighs to her beautiful ass, giving it a firm squeeze through the cotton shorts, groaning from low in his throat. "You're gonna drive me crazy." Pulling her face to his, Jake captured her lips and guided her onto the bed, stopping her when she went to take the shirt off.

"Leave it on; I wanna make love to my beautiful wife with my shirt on."

Marina shivered at his words as she kissed his lips softly. She felt his hands slid up and remove her shorts and panties as she laughed, "I should just learn to leave them off huh?" She couldn't help laugh at the look in his eyes. "I thought you were supposed to be on patrol?" She watched as Jake's eyes clouded over with blackened with desire. She nearly came unhinged when she felt his hands slide up the shirt and his lips attacked to the skin along her naked hips. Her indigo eyes watched him intently as she sucked her bottom lip in between her teeth and just kept watching him.

Jake knew she'd never look as sexy and delicious as she did at that moment, her locks splayed all around her. He began rolling her nipples and gently pulling on them beneath the shirt, refusing to take it off because she looked too damn hot with it on. "Well I was going to have some lunch with you, but I think I've decided on having something different for lunch." When she shivered again, Jake chuckled huskily as he proceeded to dive headfirst right in at the apex of her legs, not stopping the assault on her nipples. He loved how they hardened beneath his touch, using his forearms to keep her hips down, but not hurting her, sucking on her swollen lips and bud, loving the sounds of her cries as they echoed around them.

Marina gasped! She couldn't stand the torture from this man. Her breathing was extremely ragged. He was making her insane with lust. She bit her bottom lip just biding her time, eventually she was going to turn the tables on his ass and torture him a little. But for now she was in complete ecstasy with this man torturing her so deliciously. She trembled from head to toe feeling his tongue invading her body in so many different ways, she thought she was going to go out of her mind and she could completely feel herself starting too slid over the edge.

The more they waited in between love making times, the better it was the next time around; though they hardly let more than a couple of hours fall between the times. After he was thoroughly done with his meal, Jake licked his lips as he looked down at her, gripping part of her ass and hips, raising them up, his eyes locking with hers. His erection began to slide into her willing body, Jake growling out loudly, taking her hands as their fingers laced together, beginning to slowly glide in and out of her hot sex, his eyes nearly rolling in the back of his head. He managed to keep focused though because the sight of him inside of her and her with his t-shirt on was a sight he wanted burned in his memory forever, especially when her nipples began poking against the material, increasing the pace of his thrusts.

Marina held onto Jake's biceps as he drove himself in and out of her welcoming body. "God I love you buried inside of me…" As he continued letting her feel every inch of him as he slid in and out of her body, pulling almost all the way out of her. Marina was completely surrendering to the lust side of the passion that was swirling between the two of them as she bit her bottom lip and her head slowly rolled back, "Oh God Jake…"

As soon as those words spilled out of her mouth, Jake let out another low growl as he started pistoning in and out of her harder, faster and definitely deeper, raising her thighs up with his strong hands to spread them wider. Her feet planted firmly on the bed, his hands leaving her thighs to grip her breasts beneath the shirt, trying not to hurt her. "I love being buried in you beautiful…" Jake couldn't imagine making love with anyone else. "I wanna hear you tell me how good it feels…" If there was one thing on the planet that turned Jake on faster, it was definitely Marina's mewls during their love making sessions and he was proving it right now, growling louder as her nails raked down his biceps, feeling them tense, his hands still beneath the shirt to feel her soft skin. He simply couldn't get enough of his wife as their pelvises kept smacking against each other with each powerful thrust.

Marina couldn't help but let her entire body go for him, feeling him thrusting in and out of her, she started thrusting up to meet her hips with his. "God you feel so good inside of me." Yea the word he used and spoke into her ears was definitely making her insane. She ran her fingernails down the front of his chest and actually pinched one of his nipples and could've sworn she felt him swell even bigger inside of her. She was seriously not trying to bit a hole in her bottom lip. "Oh God no one can make me feel the way you do." She captured his lips in a searing kiss as she started to feel herself sliding over the edge. As she nipped is bottom lip between her teeth.

Jake growled, "Damn right." his breathing was erratic and he could feel his climax climbing to the top, "God I love you, Marina" He gripping her hips as he felt his thighs tense, knowing he was so close to exploding. He yelled out, sinking his desire as deep inside of her as he possibly could, slamming and exploded intensely, his climax tearing through him like a tornado, her screams of pleasure with his roars of orgasmic insanity. Jake collapsed halfway on top of her, not wanting to crush her, both to them coming down from the heights only they could reach together.

Marina calmed her breathing. "I love you too." As she softly kissed Jake's lips when he carefully moved to the side. She couldn't help but laugh. "Wow…Maybe I should wear your shirt more often." She turned and buried her face in his chest as he lay on his back; she was listening to his heart as the beating of it slowed.

Jake chuckled. "Fuck yea. You should where it every time we get ready to make love." Jake wrapped her in his arms as he inhaled her scent and kissed the top of her head, "Get some rest beautiful." Marina yawned as she snuggled into his side more and let sleep take her over. Jake knew since she'd gotten pregnant; every time they made love it took a lot out of her and her energy drained fast. He'd stay and let her sleep, but knew she'd be up in a couple of hours after a small cat nap. His hand went to her lower abdomen and she smiled softly in her sleep as her hand covered his. Her stomach was starting to pooch out slightly as she was rounding her third month.

Until she woke up; he would lie next to his beautiful and just enjoy her sleeping form.


	11. Ch 11 Regrets

**Chapter 11** – Regrets

Paul sat in his mother's back yard and watched as Jr ran around the back yard barefoot in the soft thick grass. He couldn't believe he had a son…and with his imprint and didn't even know it. Jr had to be the most beautiful boy he'd ever seen in his entire life. He showed signs of being exactly like his momma; the same beautiful woman that held his heart.

He had watched the DVD's she'd given him and he couldn't believe how much of his son's life he'd missed in the last four years. Watching the movies he could see how much Olivia had grown up from his seventeen year old imprint into a twenty-one year old beautiful mother of one. Damn he was starting to sound like a chick.

Paul's eyes looked up as he noticed Jr was running right towards him. Paul couldn't stop the chuckle from leaving his lips as he caught Jr and wrapped him in his arms and kissed the top of his head. "What do you want to do today buddy?"

Paul watched as he got a thoughtful look on his face before he finally shook his head in a cute manner.

"Help momma not be sad anymore."

Paul tilted his head to the side. "Well why is your momma sad?" Paul could tell by the frown on his sons face that it had to be something.

"Uncle Seth hurt her."

Those four words alone lit Paul's blood on fire. Whether his imprint wanted him around or not; she was still his imprint. Her safety and happiness was all he ever wanted for her. The imprint didn't force him to love her; it made him want to be around her twenty-four-seven and protect her until the day they both died. Falling in love with her was just a bonus.

Paul looked up as his mom walked out onto the back porch and sat next to him and Jr on the porch steps. Paul looked over at his mom with a frown on his face. "Can you watch him for me? I think I need to pay Livy a visit."

Linda looked at her son and could see the concern swimming in his eyes. They were nowhere near fixed; but she could continue to hope that someday her son and Olivia could reconcile what they once had. What they had that made them happy; each other. She could stand to have a few more grand babies too. If they looked and acted as precious as the one she currently had from the two of them she could probably stand to have more than a couple more.

"Sure baby, go ahead." Linda stood as she leaned over and as she brushed his hair from his forehead she also brushed her lips against his forehead as well as she took Jr from him. She walked into the house and watched as Paul tugged his t-shirt off and set it on the porch and then disappear into the trees.

It had been a week since Seth had packed his bags and left after his imprint confession to her. It stung a bit. She knew eventually it was going to happen but Seth had been the one to pursue her; tried for at least six months after they started hanging out that them coming together was not a tragedy but it was something beautiful. Seth was highly attracted to her and she was equally attracted to him. It made sense to the both of them.

Well it made sense up until he imprinted and he decided he couldn't stay away from his imprint.

That left a bag taste in her mouth and yup it still stung even after a week.

Olivia shook her head as she hung the blankets on the line outside in the back yard. She heard movement behind her and watched as Paul walked out of the tree line shirtless - _naturally damn it why did he have to be fucking shirtless! _His feet were bare and he only his blue cut off cargo shorts on. Olivia looked over and watched as Paul walked into the back yard from the side gate. "Something I can help you with? Shouldn't you be spending time with my son?"

Paul's brow furrowed. "Your son; how about our son?"

Olivia scoffed. "You really want to get into semantics right now? He can be our son when you've been in his life longer than a few months. Now once again what can I help you with?"

Paul bit back the smartass comment he had stuck to his tongue as he shoved his hands into his jean pockets. "Did you know your son is too smart for his own good?"

Livy rolled her eyes. "Tell me something I don't know."

Paul sighed heavily. "He told me he wanted to make you happy and he seems to think Uncle Seth hurt you…Is there a reason why he'd tell me that? And why is he Uncle Seth?"

Olivia looked at Paul annoyed. "Are you kidding me?" She shook her head as she ran her fingers through her hair and tried to stay calm. Only her son would worry about her safety and happiness. "I made sure Jr never saw me and Seth in any sort of compromising position. His clothes and everything were in the spare room. Jr went to bed before us so he never saw us together. I didn't know if things would work between us so I kept Seth as his uncle. I'm not trying to confuse my son with pictures of you as his father and Seth as mom's boyfriend."

Paul's hands were now planted on his hips as he followed Olivia to the back porch where he watched her push the laundry basket onto the porch. "Okay that explains half of it. Why does he think Seth hurt you?"

Olivia turned and locked eyes with Paul as she crossed her arms over her chest. Paul was looking at her expectantly and she couldn't keep the frown off her face. "What do you care Paul? You didn't two shits when you left four years ago. Why did you even come back? Didn't you think that in some way things just wouldn't be the same or that I'd be just a little pissed off and hurt?"

Paul reached out and grabbed Olivia by the shoulders. "Just answer the damn question. Why does our son think that Seth hurt you? Did he hit you or something?" He growled out the questions because he needed the answers now.

"Why would Seth ever physically hurt me? Are you nuts? I'm an imprint; the pack can't hurt anyone's imprint without deadly consequences. Seth would never hurt me."

Paul growled lowly. "Because he looked pretty cozy fucking you roughly against the damn window of your house. I'm pretty sure you had bruises afterwards. That's why I want to know why our son thinks Seth hurt you."

"Seth imprinted; ok?" Olivia mumbled out as she blinked and a few silent tears slid down her cheeks. "Seth could never hurt anyone; least of all me. And I hate to tell you this but being physical with someone; hell anyone was better than sitting around wishing it was you. I hadn't been with anyone since I had Jr. Seth and I weren't even physically intimate for a long, LONG time. It took us a while to get around to the actually sexual part of whatever relationship we had." Olivia sighed heavily. "But you don't have to worry about that anymore. He imprinted and then decided he wanted to be with her instead of me." Silence fell between them.

Paul was suddenly aware of the jeans that hugged her hips in all the right places. He couldn't stop his eyes from looking her up and down. She was barefoot and the white t-shirt she had on was form fitting to her chest and waist line. Abruptly, Paul grabbed Olivia and threw her over his shoulder and let her annoyed yells of trying to convince him to put her down fell on deaf ears. The two of them disappeared just inside the tree line.

Paul gently placed her on her feet in front of him as he backed her into an Oak tree as he placed a hand on either side of her body blocking her in place. His chest was rising and falling as his intense stare met her un-expecting gaze. Olivia opened her mouth to say something, when Paul's finger came up and pressed against her soft lips to silence her.

Paul moved closer as their chests were pressed tightly together and his body heat engulfed her. His skin was on fire like always. Just one pro of him being a wolf, their body temp was a constant 108 degrees. Olivia's eyes darted back and forth between Paul's as he suddenly leaned over and captured her lips in a fire kiss. She wanted to pull away or push him away. But she couldn't. She'd missed the feeling of his lips against hers. The kiss got out of control quickly as Paul leaned down more and lifted her by her rear-end to be level with him as she wrapped her legs around his waist; he turned around so his back was against the tree and slid down until he was sitting on the ground with Olivia straddled across his lap.

They pulled apart and Olivia's chest was rising and falling against Paul's. Olivia pressed her forehead to Paul's. Olivia tried to say something again, but nothing came out. For once in her life she was completely speechless. Any other time she wanted to scream and yell but as of that moment she had nothing she could say.

Paul smirked as his hands came up and cupped her face gently as he took her lips as his again. Olivia moaned into his mouth as his tongue intertwined with hers. Olivia pulled back again as she felt Paul's scorching hands sliding under her t-shirt and slid up her sides to her breasts. Olivia leaned back a little and let Paul pull her shirt from her torso and placed fire ridden kisses between the valley of her breasts, as his hands went behind her back and unclasped her bra and slowly slid it off. Sitting back up Olivia buried her face in Paul's neck as her cold breasts warmed quickly against Paul's bare chest.

Olivia stood up and slid her jeans down and as Paul slid his down and then grabbed her hand and pulled her back down to sit straddled on his lap again; glad she'd taken her panties off too or he would've had to rip them from her body. Paul looked into her eyes he was going to say something, but decided against it.

Olivia could see the question swimming in his eyes if she wanted him to continue, but she was glad he didn't actually ask or she would've changed her mind. He bit her bottom lip and nodded an affirming yes. Paul wrapped a strong arm around her waist and lifted her and he guided himself into her warm welcoming body. Olivia's eyes rolled into the back of her head fully welcoming the contact with Paul. Once he was fully sheathed in her he held her hips still to let her get used to his size.

Olivia slowly started moving up and down on Paul erection; his lips attached to her neck, collar bone and chest. She had one arm around his neck holding on for dear life and one hand on the tree hoping it didn't fall over because Paul started thrusting up to meet her hips with his and with the strength the guys in the wolf pack had it would be all bad if someone heard the tree fall over and they all came running to find out why. They were both soaring about the trees. They hadn't physically been together in this capacity for nearly five and a half years. They both reached their climax and groaned out each other's names.

Heavy breathing was all that could be heard throughout the small area of trees they were currently sitting in. Olivia was gradually becoming aware of what she'd just done. She'd just compromised her morals and had sex with a man who left her four years ago; who possibly left her for dead or for whatever the hell he went and did. It may have felt wonderful to reconnect with him on an intimate level, but she just couldn't enjoy it at any point at that moment. She took in a shaky breath as she stood and quickly dressed.

"I have to – I have to go." She stammered over the words as tears leaked from her eyes. She jogged from the trees back to her house as she closed and locked the door. Effectively locking the world away from seeing her as she tried in vain to pretend what just happened between her and Paul; never happened at all.

Paul didn't miss the tears or the shaky breathing that was coming from her. She regretted it; not that he could blame her. How could she not see he needed her and not just in a sexual manner. He needed her as much as he needed oxygen to breathe and his pack brothers as his family. He needed her in every single capacity of life.

Paul frowned as he stood from the ground and tied his shorts around his leg a second later he phased as he tore off through the trees he needed a moment to run off all his anger and sadness. The sadness was coming from her and he was so angry with himself for making her feel that way.

God how he still loved her, but now he was going to work on proving that he would forever need her and that he needed a second chance. He would have to prove to her he would not fuck up again; ever.


	12. Ch 12 Assumptions & Friendship Renewed

**Chapter 12** – Assumptions and A Friendship Renewed

It had been a couple of weeks since Paul's encounter with Olivia. He'd noticed she was really keeping to herself a lot those following days. Paul followed her a lot while he was in wolf form on patrol. Of course that was borderline stalking, but every time he thought back to that day he kept thinking maybe he missed the signs that told him he was forcing himself on her. Maybe she'd said no and he didn't hear her.

He kept thinking back to that day. After he'd wolfed out and gone running his senses were going off the charts and something kept telling him to go back and check on her. He had turned around and ran as fast as he could to her house; standing under what he could only presume was her bedroom window his ears felt as if they were going to BLEED from listening to her gut wrenching sobs.

Paul honestly didn't mean to take it that far, but he couldn't stop himself. Her lips and her body were so addictive, much more since she wasn't seventeen anymore. She was a grown adult and so was he.

Maybe she did say no.

Dear God, had he raped her?

Paul sat up from his prone position on the couch as he once again replayed everything in his mind that had happened that day from the first heated kiss to her watery exit.

Paul needed to talk with someone but he was barely talking to anyone in the pack. He really wanted to talk with Jared, but after their blow up they hadn't spoken. Not that he could blame Jared either, he accused his best friend of screwing around with his imprint and then tried to bait him with terrible thoughts of Kim coming to himself for sexual satisfaction. He deserved to have Jared kick his ass.

Somehow he left his house and started walking and soon found himself in front of Jared and Kim's home. Paul sighed heavily as he walked up to the porch; he raised his hand to knock several times, but couldn't bring himself to actually do it. He raked his fingers through his hair before he walked over and sat on the porch steps.

Kim was sitting in the living room as she was folding laundry, she saw a shadow move on the other side of the window curtains and she freaked out slightly, but knew if she had something to worry about Jared's nose would've smelled it. She peeked out the window and was incredibly surprised to see the stranger sitting on her front porch steps.

"Jared…"

Jared was brought from his ESPN stupor when Kim called his name. He knew if he didn't turn the TV off he would ignore his beautiful wife's voice and continue watching the basketball game and then Kim would strangle him with the cord from the TV after she shoved it off the entertainment center. His thumb hit the power button on the remote as he stood and walked into the living room. "What's up beautiful?"

Kim smiled. "I think there's an olive branch with your name all over it sitting on the front porch."

Jared quirked a questioning eyebrow at his wife. "Babe we don't have olive trees. Have you been sniffing the dryer sheets too much and got a fragrance high again?"

Kim giggled as she threw a pair of Jared's socks at him. "JARED!" The socks flopped against his chest and landed in his hands as he chuckled. "I'm talking about your best friend sitting on our porch who looks like he could use someone to talk to." Kim stood up as she walked over and placed her hand on his t-shirt covered chest. "I know more than anyone what Paul's leaving did to you and to us. But he's been you're friend far longer than he's been your enemy. Just this once I'm telling you to swallow your anger and pride and go talk to him. You two haven't had a decent conversation in weeks since he's been back and your talk while you two were fighting in wolf form doesn't count."

Jared watched as Kim pushed up and kissed his lips softly as she winked at him. Jared made a face as he sighed with a heavy breath and returned his wife's kiss. He scratched the back of his head as he walked out the front door. He didn't say much as he walked down and sat on the same step as Paul. "So my wife is under the impression you need to talk."

Paul looked over at Jared as he nodded. "Yea, I sort of do and I don't know who to go to. Aside from whoever I'm on patrol with I barely get any kind of conversation out of anyone in the pack and there's no way I can go to Sam or even Emily." Paul's head rested in both of his hands. "I don't even know where to begin with this. Hell after I say what I have to say to you; you are probably going to want to kick my ass. And you would have every right too."

Jared gave his friend a sideways glance. "Bro you're not making any sense."

Paul dropped his hands and looked at Jared. "I think…But I'm not really sure. I think I raped someone."

Jared's eyes widened. "What the hell are you talking about man? Who do you think you raped?"

Paul cringed and the sound of Jared's voice as he frowned. "Olivia." Paul's voice was strained as he watched Jared jump up to his feet.

"What the fuck do you mean you think you raped Livy?" Jared growled out.

Paul sighed heavily. "Man just let me explain." Paul watched as Jared nodded in compliance and walked over and sat back down, he could tell he was trying to keep himself calm; they both were really. "I went to see Olivia a couple of weeks ago, because of something Jr said about Uncle Seth hurting his mommy."

Jared made a face. "Yikes, Seth imprinted and tried to ignore it and ended up hurting him, Livy and his imprint. It was an ungodly mess. No one even knew he imprinted because he hid it from everyone."

Paul nodded. "I figured as much. Anyways, I went to talk with her and we exchanged a half ass conversation and the whole time I kept thinking to myself if I can just kiss her she could feel how much I miss her and need her. Damn if she didn't look kissable in her jeans and t-shirt. I decided going caveman on her was the way to go so I tossed her over my shoulder and carried her to just in the tree line and kissed the air right out of her body. She suddenly started responding and we both couldn't stop. Before I knew what happened we were naked and had the most exhilarating and satisfying sex of our lives; ending with her crying and running back to her house and me running all over the forest in wolf form trying to clear my head."

Paul stood up and paced a little as he shook his head negatively. "Dude I swear to God she never said no or stop. But then after I'd calmed down slightly I started feeling a whole boat load of emotions coming from her and ran back and sat under her bedroom window. She cried so hard, the sobs just racked her body and then I started thinking. Maybe she said no…Maybe I wasn't paying attention because I couldn't control what I was doing. After a certain point our bodies just started taking over."

Jared shook his head. "Dude, I don't think you did anything to her that she didn't want. And I don't honestly think you raped her either. She may have had sex with Seth, but intimacy and romance was never there and yes they may have loved each other, but she's been IN LOVE with you since she was sixteen. Loving someone and being in love with someone are entirely two different things. You're the guy who imprinted on her. Every time you two clash together in a sexual way it's going to be intense for the both of you; more so for her because you've not been in her life for nearly five years. All she's ever wanted is for you to come back and now that you're here she doesn't know what she wants. She wants to be with you, but she also wants to be pissed off and devastatingly heartbroken because you waited so long to come back into her life."

Paul groaned as he sat down on the steps again. "That is not helping me. What should I do? What if she thinks I did rape her? What if she said no and I didn't hear her or I just ignored her because I was too far ahead to stop? This is killing me man. It can't be true. I couldn't have really raped my imprint; the mother of my child could I?"

Jared frowned. "Bro I'm sorry but the only way you're going to find out is going to her and talk to her; as much as I know you don't want to right now. I know you're giving her space."

"I'm trying to give her space. Shit, I sat on her fuckin porch for four hours yesterday but I couldn't bring myself to knock, the same way I did here." Paul sighed heavily as his head went back into his hands again. "Jared…"

Jared looked over at his best friend. "Yea bro?" He knew Paul was struggling with everything and everyone since he'd been back to La Push. If Paul was giving him an 'olive branch' to get their friendship back together; there was no way in hell he wasn't going to accept it.

Paul looked up as he looked over at his best friend who was staring back at him. "I'm sorry man. I'm sorry I took off and made you guys worry. I'm sorry it took me almost five years to come back. I'm sorry I was such a coward and I'm sorry I almost ruined your life with Kim. I honestly didn't think me disappearing would hinder you so much or the pack. I didn't think it would be this hard to re-connect with everyone." Paul's frown returned to his face. "I guess I wasn't thinking at all. I should've known I'd become the outsider. I missed everyone so much but no one as much as you and Olivia. Hell I even missed Emily and her den mother syndrome."

Jared patted Paul on the back. "Well you can sit on this hard ass porch which is doing nothing for our posture or our asses and sulk and worry some more. Or you can go and talk to Olivia; it's all you can really do."

Paul nodded as he got up and thanked Jared for the talk. Jared chuckled as he nodded and walked back in the house in search of his wife. Ten minutes later, Paul found himself standing in front of Olivia's front door again.

"Okay…Here goes nothing."


	13. Author Note

**Hey y'all I'm having an issue with this sequel not coming out the way I want it too. I'm going to put it on hold until I can figure out how I really want it to go. But on a happier note I am going to be working on a new Paul story and I hope you guys enjoy it!**

**Thanx,**

**Maxine**


End file.
